Naruto- Trouble in the Hidden Mist Village
by NeroVII
Summary: Naruto, Sakura,and Kakashi are sent to the Village Hidden in the Mist to deliver a package from East Town to the Elder of the Hidden Mist Village. Along the way, they encountered a mysterious force that turns the entire Hidden Mist Village against them. They must stop a corrupted Adviser and turn the Hidden Mist Village back to the right path, from the chakra-stealing Akihiko.
1. The Request from the Hidden Mist Village

Chapter 1: The request from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

The sky filled with dark clouds looming over Konoha, the village was awkwardly silent. "Too bad it's going to rain today; I was hoping to get some training done…" Rock Lee said as he stared out the window, "when will Naruto return? Isn't his mission at the-". Sakura walked into the hokage's office, turned around, and looked at the door expectantly. "Sakura? If you're here then that means-"

Kakashi walked through the door and, shortly after him, Naruto stepped in. He held his head down low, "Naruto cheer up, the mission was a success… even though…" Sakura said as she patted Naruto on the back for comfort, but he remained silent. "Kakashi-sensei, everything's gonna be alright after we rebuild the bridge….right?"

"Can't say… if the Village Hidden in the Mist will continue to be at peace with us or not is the real question at hand…"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a cold stare, "what are you talking about? The mission was completed, and the client said you all did a wonderful job executing the mission and staying with the plan. Why, you even saved the entire Village Hidden in the Mist. So, what happened during the mission to change that?"

Naruto stood as still as a rock, clutching a headband from the Hidden Mist Village with a gash in the middle, "We lost someone special during that mission…" Sakura and Kakashi both looked down in despair, "but I will tell you exactly what happened, Grandma- Tsunade …"

…Four days earlier, in a road headed to the Hidden Mist Village. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi awaited their client for the mission. "Kakashi- sensei, didn't the mission say to meet the client here? He's WAY late!" Naruto boasted as he paced back and forth in the thick fog, "who is this guy anyway?"

Kakashi scratched his head and looked around, "Uh, Naruto…"

"I mean come-ON, we've been waiting for half an hour here!" Naruto continued as he stomped the ground. Sakura slapped Naruto in the back of the head as pointed in the fog to a slim silhouette and a short shadowy figure beside it.

"So you're the ones Konoha sent to help us? Good come this way," the slim silhouette said as it slowly vanished in the fog. Naruto and the gang somehow followed the two mysterious to a small shack near the front gate of the village. The air was filled with dust and the room was covered with cobwebs. After a minute, their vision cleared and the figures were made clear, it was a boy and a woman. "My name is Sora and this is my friend Taro," the woman said as she swiftly turned to Kakashi and shook his hand. Taro silently stood beside Sora, whom shook Sakura and Naruto's hand. "I am the client that sent the mission to you. Please help us. We need to help us escort the elder's shipment to the town to the east of here."

Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sakura with a look of satisfaction, "This will be easier than we thought right guys?" He turned to Sora and Taro, held out his hand to Taro and said in a calm voice (almost as a whisper), "It will be a pleasure to have you on the team, Taro. I look forward to working with you! So-" Kakashi glanced at Sora, "-He's not much of a talker is he?" Sora told Naruto and the gang that Taro was a little shy around people at first but opens up slowly as he gets to know them, which is what happened between them. "I see… shy…"

"Kakashi, shall we be going?"Sakura gestured toward the door, impatient to start the mission. "I'd like to get out the thick fog as soon as possible." The team departed for East Town through the dense fog. Naruto complained majority of the way about the lack of visibility, but suddenly along the road to East Town the bridge (or what could be seen of it) was in shambles, thus preventing passage to the town.

"This is unexpected… Sora, by any chance, do you know of an alternate route to the town?" Kakashi asked squinting at Sora's dim figure. Her outline showed no reaction. "Sora," still no reaction.

"That's Taro, I'm over here Kakashi, and this is the only route I know of… besides Dragon Fang Cave, but that way was sealed up long before my time." Sora examined the damaged bridge; it seemed to be relatively freshly done. "That's odd," she thought to herself as she picked up a clean cut piece of cement from the railing of the scanned the area for the cause of the collapsed bridge, but his efforts were in vein. "Taro, make some water clones to scout the area. This was done recently, so our culprit must still be nearby!"

"Naruto, use your shadow clone jutsu to do the same," Kakashi suggested as he slowly glanced at the bridge. "Wait, I think that may be what our guest wants… Naruto, Taro, I recommend you stick with us for a bit. Naruto and Taro nodded. The gang followed Taro and Sora to a forested area along the road. There they found an abnormally large rock with a dragon symbol labeled across it. "So this is the entrance to the Dragon Fang Cave. Why is it so-?"

"It's not hidden because it's only able to be opened by those who have a passport. We, as people of the Hidden Mist Village, are given the passport if instructed by our Hokage. Unfortunately, our Mizukage hasn't been feeling well so her appointed advisor, Akihiko, has taken over in her absence."

Taro looked down at his feet in disappointment. A vision of his family being slaughtered by a mysterious man flashed before him. The man bore a Long Sword with an ancient Twin Blue Dragon engraving going up the blade covered in blood. Taro shivered, not from the cold but from fear. "Taro, what's wrong? Did it come back again?"

"Yes…"

"'Kay, just ignore the symbol- look away for a moment until I move it. Kakashi," Sora signaled the gang to step back. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a necklace that shone with a light that responded to the rock. The Dragon Rock suddenly vanished in a thick fog that swept the area and lifted, "It's gone now, let's continue on."

Naruto slowly walked to the staircase leading to an underground pathway to East Town, but was stopped by an odd presence. It was close by- and watching… Sakura, proceeding down the staircase, yelled to Naruto, "Hurry up Naruto, or you're going to have to find another way around!"

"I'm… coming," Naruto groaned as he took one last glance around the area. Maybe it was just my imagination… No need in worrying 'bout it…. Kakashi followed Naruto and Taro down the staircase, which sealed itself moments after they reached the ground floor of the pathway. Torches suddenly lit the way through the pitch black cave.

"These torches were made to react to one's chakra, as long as chakra is present, these torches will remain lit," Sora explained as they strolled down the wet path. "Don't worry; this path is protected so that only those permitted can enter. So, our little friend won't be bothering us here-"

Naruto suddenly felt the odd presence again, this time it was coming from inside the cave, surrounding them, "Look out!" Naruto leaped and tackled Taro, dodging an ominous Fireball jutsu from above. "That was close," Naruto looked up and saw a shadowy figure leap across the ceiling. Kakashi signaled Sora to where the enemy has taken cover. Sora pulled out a dagger without a blade.

"Ice Blade Jutsu," Sora yelled as water collected and formed a long bladed katana. She jumped high in the air and threw some shuriken at the mysterious attacker. In a split second, it dodged the shuriken and pulled out a long chain, which it slammed Sora with into the ground. It jumped out from its place of hiding and stood ready for battle. The torches flickered as if about to go out. Taro stood up and examined the situation; he stared down the enemy with vengeance.

Naruto stood up next to Taro, "what is that thing? Tch, doesn't matter, let's take it down and make it pay for harming Sora! Rasengan!" The torches grew bright enough to light every corner of the cave, revealing the Identity of the mysterious attacker. Taro drew a sudden gasp and turned to Sora whom was being penned down by the enemy's foot on her chest.

"Naruto wait, our friend here knows fire-based jutsu. If he releases it on you, it'll burn the whole place down," Kakashi said as he thought of a way to rescue Sora. "Sakura, Naruto get Sora while I distract him." Sakura dashed to Naruto and jerked him off the ground.

"Sakura, what are you-"

"Can it Naruto and get ready to catch Sora!" Sakura yelled as she launched Naruto toward the Mysterious Man. He raised his hand, shrouded in flames, and readied an attack but was halted by Kakashi's chidori. "Taro, use a water-based jutsu to knockdown the enemy!"

Taro nodded, he turned to the mysterious man and roared, "Water Style, Ice Wrecking Ball!" An Ice chain attached to his hand and spun into a giant wrecking ball with spikes. He swirled the wrecking ball around in the air and tossed it at the Mysterious Man, knocking him into the wall behind him. Taro dropped the wrecking ball and ran to Sora to see if she was okay, she gripped her arm saying it was just a bruise, no blood was drawn. Naruto aided Sora to her feet, glancing at Taro's eyes, which were filled with sadness. Naruto knew this feeling Taro felt from a long time ago…

"Hey, don't worry kid, she'll be okay," Naruto placed his hand on Taro's shoulder, "Now let's bag this bad guy and get some-"

Kakashi was tossed across the cave knocking down Taro. Sakura got into an attack stance ready for any incoming attacks, when suddenly, the Mysterious Man appeared behind her, _How can he move this fast? I can barely sense his chakra even when I'm this close to him! _she thought as she turned to protect herself but was too late. The Mysterious Man pulled out his chain and wrapped it around Sakura's neck and swung her into a rock, crumbling it to pieces.

"Sakura!" Naruto roared as he dashed in front of her and threw shuriken at the Mysterious Man, hitting the Man in the face, making a cracking noise. _What was that sound, a mask?_ Naruto pondered as he shielded Sakura from the eyes of the Mysterious Man. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The Mysterious Man staggered back holding his face, "…."

"Did you hear me? Who are you and what do you want!"

"….. Fools…."

Naruto straightened up, "what?"

"…..you are all fools…. You work for the enemy…."

Kakashi stood up and checked Taro's condition, as well as Sakura's. "What do you mean by the 'enemy'? Do you mean the Hidden Mist Village or Konoha?"

"… this is my only warning, DON'T deliver the package to the Hidden Mist Village!" and with that all the torches in the cave went out at once. When they came back on, the Mysterious Man was nowhere to be found.

"This may complicate things…" Kakashi muttered to himself, but caught himself when he remembered Taro was standing next to him. "Whoever our little friend was is either giving us the short end of the stick… or… trying to stop us from starting something big…"

"I don't understand how he got was able to gain access to this path," Sora said as she turned to Taro. She stared at him for a second and gasped at his expression. "Taro, you sensed his chakra, didn't you?" His head sank. "Taro do you know who that was?"

"Calm down Sora, give him some time to explain himself," Kakashi attempted to calm the atmosphere. "Is there something you want to tell us, Taro?" His head slowly rose to look at everyone in the eyes.

"I… do...," Taro growled. "I'm not sure if what I felt was- I mean- it probably could have been…"

Naruto placed his hand on Taro's shoulder saying, "You can tell us. We're here for you."

Taro, feeling reassured told the gang what he knew. "The chakra of the Mysterious Man felt like…. My brother."


	2. Hatred of the Leaf

Chapter 2: Hatred of the Leaf…

Sora held her hand over her mouth as she slowly stepped back to the wall behind her. She sighed and turned to Taro, "_That's impossible he…. Died… even if that were him, why would he warn us about some unknown enemy…. Are we the enemy? "Taro_, holding a blank look upon his face walked over and picked up Sora's dagger. He examined is and gently placed it in her hands. "Thank you Taro…"

Sakura, concerned for Taro, thought of a way to comfort him. She slowly slid her foot to move toward Taro, but Naruto halted her. He didn't look back at Sakura. She could tell this was a moment where a man's pride was at stake, so she cooperated.

"Taro, don't worry we'll meet him again. Next time we do, we'll figure out who he was. If he's your brother he's probably trying to do the right thing… we just need to know what that is, got it?"

The feeling of both curiosity and reassurance filled Taro as he nodded with a smile. Kakashi patted Taro on the back, saying, "we'll have to move quickly, Taro—Sora. If our friend is right… then something may be wrong with the package we're receiving from East Town… I'll head back to the Hidden Mist Village with Sakura to report what we've found."

"Well, at least do it after we've left this place. Come, the exit is over here." Sora waved everyone over to a wall with a huge Dragon symbol on it. As Sora drew closer the Dragon's eyes glowed with a crimson fury. She pulled out the necklace amulet and pointed it toward the dragon, which slowly spun into a ball shape making a doorway. "Neat, huh," Sora blushed as she admired the beauty of the dragon's artful movements.

Kakashi, following behind Taro and Naruto, scanned the area before going through the door. _Hmmm… I thought only those who had the passport could enter this place? Then how did-_

"Kakashi, please hurry we must reach the rendezvous point before sundown or our supplier will leave the week."

"Right, I almost forgot," he glanced back over his shoulder one last time. "I'm on my way…." An ominous glare could be felt in the darkness of the cave as they left.

"Please Taro… it's all up to you now…" the Mysterious Man said in the shadows.

The team searched for the exit the dimly lit hallway. Naruto and Taro talked as they strolled behind Sora and Kakashi. "So, how did you use that water style jutsu without any water?"

Taro smiled and gently explained, "Sora taught me a way to turn the water in the air into whatever I want for my jutsu." Taro lifted up his hand and drew in a ball of spinning water to his hand. "See? The more humid the air is the faster and stronger my jutsu is, but, the less humid the air is, the slower and weaker my jutsu is."

"I remember Lady Tsunade telling me about that. She said it's an old technique but very useful in certain environments," Sakura said as she sped up to Naruto. "Isn't your Rasengan sorta like that, Naruto?"

"Well—"

"We've reached the exit, Kakashi." Sora said as she pulled out her amulet, causing a small tremor that opened a doorway leading to East Town. "Well, this is where we part ways Kakashi. I'll go meet the Trader while you go alert the Elder."

"Right, Sakura, let's go." Kakashi and Sakura started down the path in the fog leading to the West.

"Naruto, Taro, let's get moving as well. We have to figure out what's in the Elder's shipment. If it is dangerous…. Never mind... let's go."

"Right," Naruto and Taro nodded as they followed Sora to East Town. The fog seemed to get thicker with every step. The team felt around for any land marks but had no luck.

"If only we had some kind of wind to blow this fog away… it's so thick I can barely even see my hand in front of my face," Sora groaned as she looked around for something to show where they were.

_Some kind of wind…_ Naruto thought as he rubbed his head. _Got it!_ Taro turned to Naruto, whose face was covered in a large smirk, "Rasengan!" The wind from the Rasengan blew all the fog away revealing the deserted town. "Huh? Where is everybody?"

Sora, still shocked at the power of the Rasengan, pondered the thought. She turned to a building labeled "The Oasis", a bar. "I'll get some information from here; you all should search around for a man named, Bison. He's the Trader the Elder was looking for."

Naruto nodded in confirmation and dragged Taro along with him for the search.

Meanwhile, back along the fog covered road back to the Hidden Mist Village. Sakura and Kakashi walked the lonesome path with a faint image of the road. "Kakashi-sensei, why did you bring me along with you? Wouldn't Naruto have been the better choice for this? He is an idiot you know, he's not exactly the best when it comes to recon-"

Kakashi sighed and explained to Sakura that Naruto would have wanted to stay with Taro anyway. Still without a clue, Sakura remained silent for a while and asked, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Do you feel that?"

Kakashi stopped and felt for a change in the atmosphere. Suddenly, without warning, Kakashi dived and tackled Sakura. "K-Kakashi-sensei?! What are you doing?"

"Look behind me, Sakura, and you'll see," Kakashi hopped back up on his feet and aided Sakura. The road was shredded into gravel; the air was thick and hard to breathe. "I could feel a sudden heavy wind blow across my neck when you warned me."

Sakura squinted, trying to search for the new foe. Her efforts were in vein, for the fog was too thick to see. Even Kakashi's silhouette was hardly visible. This put Kakashi and Sakura at a great disadvantage. "Kakashi-sensei, what will we do? This fog is too dense for us to fight!"

Kakashi turned slowly, scanning for movement. He stood up and raised his right hand above his right eye. "We can still fight them, but you'll need to do exactly as I say."Kakashi pulled up his headband and activated his sharingan. The entire area was now visible. The enemy lurked in the shadows waiting to strike like a snake, eluding Kakashi's sight. "Whoever we're going against doesn't want us to get through here... they've been watching us for some time now… haven't they... Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about? I've been with you the entire time," Sakura slowly backed into a tree lining the road.

"Now that I can see your chakra, you're not Sakura. You're an imposture!" Kakashi drew his kunai. Sakura slowly drew back to the tree as Kakashi stepped closer. He stopped and turned to a near miss of the attack from earlier. He staggered back to the middle of the road, disoriented. "So there are two of you huh?" Kakashi gripped his arm, covered in blood. _"This fight won't end in my favor… who ever these two are their trained to kill… and do it effectively…"_ Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the other attacker, whom charged up a giant ball of spinning winds. _"That move?! Impossible… Your-" _

Naruto and Taro continued their search for the Trader, but their efforts were not rewarded. The town remained empty, not even general stores were open for business. Taro scratched his head, "I thought we would've found the guy by now. Maybe he left already…" He sighed and did a 360 degree turn in the direction of the bar where Sora went into. "She still hasn't come out yet… do you think she found him?"

Naruto smirked, "don't know, let's go check."

The group started for the bar but was halted by an ominous presence. Taro readied for combat, "Naruto-san, this feeling… it has to be him!"

"Yea? It's coming from the bar, let's go!"

Naruto and Taro busted into the bar. They investigated the area for the ominous presence but neither the presence nor Sora was to be found. Things were beginning to feel odd. "Naruto-san, no one's here… where could they have gone…?"

"Don't worry Taro, we'll find her," Naruto said as he and Taro tossed some of the rubbish aside in search of evidence. Nothing was to be found, but the presence still lingered. Naruto looked up to Taro and saw a large shadow swoop him away. He chased after the shadow but the fog returned, blocking the trail of the shadowy figure. "TARO!"

Naruto whipped out another rasengan to remove the fog, but the trail had gone dry, it was too late to follow the shadow. As he strolled sluggishly back to the bar, Naruto heard a faint groan come from behind the counter. He went to check it out and there was Sora unconscious on the floor. She was breathing fine, and her pulse was okay too. Naruto helped her to her feet and asked her what happened.

"Naruto… a man… came looking for… Taro… said… he was… apart of the plan… to conquer Konoha… he took him away… didn't he?"

"Yea, did he say who he was?"

Sora didn't answer, Naruto shook her a bit to try and snap her out of it but with no prevail. With the mission beginning to look like it's falling apart, Naruto sat down and thought about what to do. "Well well well, if it isn't an idiot I once called friend…"

Naruto's eyes bolted the origination of that voice, and without hesitation he placed himself in front of Sora shielding her from this new adversary. "It's been a while… Sasuke," Naruto in a displeased voice. The figure in the fog stepped forth revealing to be Sasuke Uchiha, "Why are you here Sasuke? Did you take Taro?!"

"Who is this Taro you speak of," Sasuke scoffed as he slowly strode to an empty table and sat down. "I simply came to see how and old friend was doing… is there something wrong with that…Naruto?" Sasuke laughed as he kicked his feet onto the table and leaned back.

"Enough jokes Sasuke! Where did you take Taro?!"

Sasuke glanced over at Sora and back at Naruto, "looks like your friend isn't doing well Naruto. It'd be best for me to put her out of her misery!" Sasuke vanished, reappearing behind Naruto with a chidori in hand. Naruto quickly parried the attack by tackling Sasuke and tossing him through the window.

"Stay away from her Sasuke! Now where is Taro?!"Naruto roared as he summoned multiple shadow clones to assist him but they quickly exploded creating a large dust cloud that filled the room. Naruto, waving the dust away from his face, searched for Sora. He reached out to feel a warm hand, which suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

"Phoenix Flour Jutsu," Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chest and released a volley of fireballs at Naruto. The fireballs exploded, catching parts of the bar on fire. Naruto paused to see this occurrence and tried to run to Sora. Sasuke catching onto Naruto's predictable plan quickly leaped across the room and kicked him down face first into the ground. "Still predictable I see, Naruto. Too bad, I was hoping for a real challenge-"

Naruto on the ground poofed into thin air, Sasuke, slightly caught off guard turned to Sora, whom was now missing. He glared at the doorway and saw Naruto placing Sora down safely across the street. "Tch, or maybe not…"

Naruto stood up straight, watching Sasuke slowly step out of the burning building unharmed. "This is your last chance Sasuke; tell me where you took Taro!"

Only smiling the entire time, Sasuke finally muttered, "I don't know who your damn friend is, but I do know this…" He closed his eyes; the fog grew denser as the wind picked up. "You're gonna lose this time Naruto." His eyes opened, this time in sharingan form.

"I don't need to see you to tell your using 'it', Sasuke," Naruto summoned three shadow clones on each side of him. "But don't expect to win this like you did back then!" Naruto and his allies charged toward Sasuke. They all leaped high above the air and readied for all out attack, but were easily taken down by Sasuke's chidori and spinning round house kicks.

"Heh, you are still predictable in some areas you idiot," Sasuke scoffed as he took pride in his small victory but quickly saw the error of his ways and turned to where a great wind had picked up. Naruto stood with one of his shadow clones creating a rasengan. "_Impossible, how could I not sense this before?" _

Naruto dashed toward Sasuke and smashed him with the rasengan in hand, sending him flying into the burning burn which soon collapsed with Sasuke inside. "I gave you a chance Sasuke… why wouldn't you take it…"

"Maybe because I don't take advice from idiots," Sasuke tossed of a fallen column with his shoulder and popped his neck. "Now for some real action!" Sasuke prepared to release his Amaterasu but halted when the ominous presence returned. "Tch, you got lucky Naruto. I have more important things to worry about."

Naruto, exhausted, kneeled down on one knee staring down Sasuke as he vanished in the fog. "Sora, Sora can you hear me?"

Sora was still unconscious, but her condition was the same. She twitched her eyes for a moment but never opened them, as if in a nightmare. Naruto, walking over to help her up, was halted by a brigade of Mist Ninja restricted Naruto and placed him in handcuffs. Another brigadier brought forth Sakura to Naruto. "Naruto, what's going on?"

Naruto, trying to break out of the handcuffs, yelled, "What's going on here? We didn't do anything wrong!"

The head of the brigade stepped forth and pushed Naruto down using a water style jutsu to hold his hands and feet together while on the ground in a hog tie shape, "You two are under arrest for the kidnapping of our Elder."


	3. Treachery

Chapter 3: Treachery…

The Head of the Brigade picked up Naruto by the collar of his jacket. He flexed his bicep, sending out a small shockwave that blew the wind away, knocking out Naruto. Sora, slowly gaining consciousness, could faintly see what was happening before her. She staggered to her feet and stumbled to the Brigadier's feet, tugging on his pants' leg. The Brigadier glanced down at Sora and called over a medic.

"Sir isn't that-"

"Yes, it is. Hurry up and treat her wounds, this guy must have done this to her," the Brigadier turned to Sakura. "Until we get answers, you'll be restrained in our local cells until we can come in contact with our advisor, Akihiko."

Sakura, wanting to boast out about how this is all wrong and that she and Naruto are innocent, decided to remain silent and let things play out for a bit. Naruto dangled from the man's tight grip like a rag-doll in the wind. "_Naruto, what are we gonna do… Kakashi- sensei is still out there but I don't know if he's alright… I've got to be strong…"_

"You girl," the Head Brigadier said, causing Sakura to jump, "wasn't there another one with you and this boy? That puny brat with the ponytail… What was his name again…Boro-or- something? Doesn't matter, he'd better stop hiding or we'll take him down too."

Sakura's face drew in shock, "_Would he really kill one of his own village members?_"

The Head Brigadier and the group escorted Naruto and Sakura to the nearby jail cells of East Town until contact could be made with the Hidden Mist Village, but to no prevail. "Come in, this is the Squad 13 to Base, do you read me?"

-No response

"Again, do you copy?"

-No response

"Sir!"

"Yes, I know… this strange fog is interfering with the signal…" the Head Brigadier held a stern face. "Hojo, Narukami, report to me on the double!"

"Sir!"

"I need you two to deliver a letter to the advisor," the Head Brigadier pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and commenced writing vigorously. In a matter of seconds his masterpiece was finished, handing it to Hojo," make sure you don't fail at any cost. We can't afford to lose any more assets as is, so MOVE!"

The two ninja's dispersed into the fog, the medic continued to check Sora's condition, which seemed to worsen. The fog began to thicken to the extent that it could be seen seeping through the windows in wisps of air gusting through the cracks. Sakura watched the medic heal Sora, but with amateurism. "Mr. Brigadier, sir?"

The Head Brigadier turned to Sakura with a lit cigar in his mouth, "what is it girl?"

"I have great healing abilities; I can heal Sora a lot better than your friend there."

The Head Brigadier glanced at the medic shaking in his boots, breathing heavily. "No, your abilities do not even compare with his… though; he is exhausted from constant fighting back at the village… damn riots…" He let out a sigh of cigar stained breathe, "Release her, and rest up for a bit, Johns."

The medic nodded and pulled out the key to the cells. With a swift movement, Johns unlocked the gate and waved Sakura out. "Hurry, she's catching a mild fever, this fog seems to have some connection to it. Many people back in the Village have the same problem… but, we're not sure why…"

Sakura nodded as she rushed to Sora's aid, "Observation_: These two know Sora… and whatever's in the fog is causing people to get sick… could it be that someone is causing this… almost like Genjutsu.._

The Head Brigadier could only watch as the room slowly filled with the mysterious fog, and Johns meditated in a chair to regain his strength.

Meanwhile…

"Argh... where am I?" Taro slowly stood up in a small clearing on a hill outside of the Hidden Mist Village. "How'd I get up here…? Gah, my head's killing me… and I can't remember a thing." Taro scanned the area for clues of his spontaneous movement, but with nothing to find. "Sheesh… if only... Sora! Naruto! Where are you?!"

"It doesn't matter how much you mutter to the wind, it will never reply," a familiar voice answered as Taro spun around searching for the source of the voice. "You, you're the one I've been looking for, Taro. You see, as I tried to explain earlier, your village is in danger. The mission you are currently on was only a diversion for a greater threat to make its move. Your village elder has been kidnapped. Who did this? I know, but there's a catch."

Taro found the person speaking to him from the fog surrounding the clearing. "Oh yea, and how do you expect me to believe you?"

The man walked out from the fog and toward Taro, revealing to be the Mysterious Man from the Cave. "I have no reason to deceive you, Taro. I come as a friend. You see, the kidnapper actually has a close connection to you. Only you can stop him, Taro, for the kidnapper is the same man that murdered your family all those years ago, in cold blood."

"How do you know that?" Taro exclaimed in a puzzled manor, slowly backing away from the mysterious man. "How do you know about my family?"

The mysterious man didn't reply, but gave a simple sigh and turned around. "Back when my family was alive, they were the top police force of my village… but they weren't pleased... highly unpleased… word got out they were planning something big, and they were ordered to be killed… to this day only two survive… the killer and a younger child… your case is similar to that, but in my case, it was out of an order. Your case however, was out of envy and hatred."

Taro fell down walking backwards, he slowly crawled into a tree behind him, "N-no you're wrong! My family would never hate or envy anyone or anything!" Taro clinched his head denying the mysterious man's claims.

"How about I tell you this simple and clean," the mysterious man walked up to Taro and pulled him to his feet. The mysterious man patted off the dirt that accumulated on Taro's jacket, then spoke, "the head of your family, your father, was planning a coup against a neighboring corrupt clan that overpowered most of the smaller lands in the Land of Waves. He would have been a hero… if only, the night before the invasion was scheduled to happen, a lone assassin came and slew him and the rest of the clan, overlooking one small child… you." The mysterious man turned to the Hidden Mist Village and pointed to the tallest building, the Hokage's office. "If you seek revenge, go to the Hokage's office, but if you seek truth, come with me."

Taro took the moment to weigh his options carefully, finally coming up with a reasonably decision after minutes of thing. "I would like to-"

"Taro, wait! Don't move, this man may speak of the truth, but he hasn't told you the complete story!" a voice shouted from the bushes. Kakashi stepped forth and pulled Taro away from the mysterious man. "That superpower of a clan he speaks of did have your family killed, but they weren't the one's to decide whether or not they lived, it was an act of survival. The clan, the Konosuchi, used to regulate trade between the islands of the Land of Waves. But, due to constant invasions from rogue ninja, they had to raise taxes on goods, which eventually sapped all the wealth of the smaller clans that relied heavily on the Konosuchi trade network. Your father would have been a hero, but only short lived, for a greater threat came and killed them off months later. A crime lord, famously known in the Anbu as the Crimson Blade, reigned upon the land and brought despair to its people. He is the one responsible for your family's death; he threatened the Konosuchi into doing many things that hurt their good name... one of his more recent deeds is the kidnapping of the village elder in order to reap the Hidden Mist Village of all its wealth, money, and reputation. But what has really shocked me is that none other than you show up to bring justice to this land… am I right, Itachi?"


	4. Itachi and the Crimson Blade

Chapter 4: Itachi and the Crimson Blade…

"You sure, this is urgent, the advisor needs to see this before it's too late," Hojo exclaimed to a guard outside the city limit.

The fog wisped by, puff by puff, "like I told you a thousand times, the advisor, Akihiko, is terribly busy with reports from all over the region about the fog problem. You'd only disturb him and cause an offset in his greatly organized schedule."

Hojo and Narukami sighed in unison, staring into the eyes of the guard. "We're from the Second Brigade, Hojo and Narukami, we need to see the advisor or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else this, Hojo do IT!"

Hojo turned to Narukami with a stern face, "I thought you were gonna do it!"

"Eh?! Y-you little… FLASHBANG!"

Narukami threw down a flash bang, while Hojo roundhouse kicked the guard into a nearby stream. The two darted across the city to the Hokage's office. While the two ran through the streets they noticed that no one was outside, they all stayed shut inside their houses. "Oi, Hojo."

"Yea, I've noticed too. The city's practically empty without the usual ruckus." Narukami stopped cold as he stared into the abyss of fog before him. "Do you feel that?"

"Yea… Is it me or does it feel like we've just walked into a trap?"

"No, besides that. There's a large energy coming from the Hokage's office… One that's not from here… Let's move!"

Meanwhile, a top of the hill across from the village, Kakashi shielded Taro from Itachi's grasp. "Y-you… why are you here?" Taro asked in a broken voice, almost missed by Kakashi.

"For one, to find out what Itachi was doing here… I could tell by our last encounter, that our little 'Mystery Man' would show up sooner or later. And seeing as you were his primary target, why not scout you out 'til he showed up again."

"But," Taro recollected the memory of today's earlier accounts," I thought you split up with Sakura-chan."

Kakashi slowly reached back for his kunai, which was sheaved in his back pocket. "A simple water clone was enough to protect Sakura, who had somehow been misguided by a group of assassins. Two of which, tried to ambush me, disguised as Naruto and Sakura." Itachi's eyes grew large, and gradually receded.

"Kakashi, do you know of the Crimson Blade?"

"Yes, if I recall correctly, he was a former Anbu member that went rouge after his outrageous attempt to murder an entire village."

"Correct. But that's not all…" Clouds were forming over the dense fog that eluded the hill, but not its surroundings. The air, already stained with high humidity, suddenly turned to winds picking up speed from the sea. "The Crimson Blade was once my partner at the hidden leaf village. Unlike most others, he stuck by me without question, but even though he was our specialist in retrieving enemy Intel via his immense genjutsu, we had to cut him off."

Taro pulled himself together and asked, "But why?"

Kakashi sighed at the painful memory that summoned itself to the edges of his mind. "His blade… it was stolen from a man named Adachi, a famous sword smith in the Crescent Moon kingdom, who had that sword specially made from a comet that fell in their bay for the king. Its red hot metals burned with its master's ambition to kill."

Itachi laughed a little, and crossed his arms. "So now you see why I'm here, Kakashi?"

"Yes, to put an end to a never ending sad story, which you could have prevented."

"Correct, and you can see why I'll need the boy as well. He's the only one who I can truly take in as my student. He holds the same strength that Akihiko uses to (somewhat) control the blade… You know I will kill you if you stand in my way… Kakashi."

Kakashi paused as a bolt of lightning flew across the sky. Rain slowly drizzled across the grass with the bursts of wind. "Itachi… but why… why do you need the child? Can't you, someone completely stronger than him, control the sword?"

"No, on two accounts," Itachi paced back and forth finding a way to sum up his information he was about to release to Kakashi and Taro. "One, it requires a soul bent for revenge, bloodlust, or redemption, if you will."

"Fine, revenge, what good will that do you or the boy," Kakashi questioned as he wiped the collected rain specs off his face.

"It's not called Crimson Blade for nothing, Kakashi. Secondly, I lack the one thing that the boy does not."

Kakashi's eyes drew large as he realized what was at hand, "Not gonna happen Itachi, I won't you to use the boy's-"A bolt of lightning struck the tree behind Itachi, bursting into an odd black flame. Itachi slowly raised his head toward the sky with his Sharingan activated.

"Are you surprised, Kakashi? That I've been given sight one last time?" Another bolt of lightning flung across the sky, booming as it reached its end. "Don't worry, our fight isn't meant to commence here. You see, it wasn't easy, but I've learned an ancient jutsu, long concealed by the First Hokage of Konoha himself because of its easily corruptible abilities."

Kakashi gripped Taro's jacket tightly as he prepared for an escape attempt. "Itachi, if you think this boy will even be ANY where close to handling the power of your Sharingan, forget it!" Kakashi quickly threw Taro far enough to evade conflict but his attempt was useless, Taro tucked and rolled into the upright position and stood, confused and tormented.

"Don't you see Kakashi, even the boy wants revenge for what he has lost all those years ago. Not only him, Sasuke is also here. I witnessed his power on display when he fought Naruto earlier." Itachi turned to the Hokage's office, pointing at a small dark figure watching them from a distance. "It would be your best interest to prevent Naruto from seeing Sasuke again, or else the Village will be pulverized."

"Wait where are you-?" Kakashi reached out to Itachi, who had disappeared in the fog. The tree was a pile of scorched remains. _Was that really… Itachi… _

Taro sniffled and wiped his face furiously, "I-I won't allow that man to… to just…" Kakashi walked over to Taro and placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Is it true? Am I the only one that can stop the Crimson Blade?"

"Not necessarily, we'll be here to see you through… But I fear that fight might not be between man and man… but a man and a demon of the past…"


End file.
